Der Dämon
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn Kyuubi und Naruto sich zusammentun würden? Lest selbst. Darkfic, Horror, viel Blut, Death
1. Blätter im Wind

**A/N:** Das gute Stück ist meine erste Naruto Fanfiction und schon ziemlich alt, weshalb sie natürlich nicht mit den neuren Kapiteln des Manga bzw. allem seit dem Beginn von Shippuuden kompatibel ist. Die Welt und Charaktere von Naruto gehören Masashi Kishimoto. Ich verdiene hiermit leider kein Geld ;)

**Warnung: **Diese Fanfiction enthällt Charakter Death, Horror und eine ganze Menge Blut. Sie ist daher nicht für Jugendlich unter 16 Jahren geeignet.

* * *

Hoch oben von den Köpfen der Hokage konnte man das gesamte Dorf Konohagakure überblicken.

Ein leichter Wind war aufgefrischt, wirbelte einige grüne Blätter von den Bäumen. Ein paar wurden hinaufgetragen in diese Höhe, umspielten die Steingesichter. Sie drehten sich in alle Richtungen, folgen mal hierhin, mal dorthin, fielen mal ein Stück hinunter und erhoben sich sogar selten bis über die Kante der Klippe. Als wollten sie zur Sonne hinauf fliegen, die unbarmherzig vom sommerlichen Himmel brannte.

Seit Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet und es war auch nicht die kleinste Wolke am Himmel, die irgendwann hätte Abkühlung bringen können. Wie zum Versprechen, dass sich das Wetter auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht ändern würde.

Eine Gestalt stand einsam auf einem höchstgelegenen der Hokageköpfe. Der Wind ließ auch sie nicht unberührt, fuhr unter den langen schwarzen Umhang, ließ in hin und her flattern. Die vermummte Person schien von alle dem nichts zu bemerken, sondern starrte scheinbar gedankenverloren in die Luft.

Langsam wandte sich der Kopf, verfolgte die Flugbahn eines einzelnen Blattes. Stumm fixierten die Augen das kleine Ding, das da von Wind herumgetragen wurde. Es überschlug sich mehrfach, segelte weit weg, kehrte dann aber zu der Gestalt zurück. Diese hatte ihren Blick nicht eine Sekunde abgewandt.

Ein Arm wurde nach vorne gestreckt, die Hand einladend geöffnet. Als wüsste die vermummte Person, wo es als hinfliegen würde. Und wirklich, immer weiter trieb der Wind das Blatt auf die Hand zu. Allerdings flaute er ab, sodass es oberhalb der Handfläche einige Sekunden in der Luft zu hängen schien, dann forderte die Schwerkraft ihren Tribut und das Blatt fiel unaufhaltsam auf die Handfläche zu.

Doch dort kam es nie an… nur einen Augenblick bevor es die Haut berührte ging es in einer lodernden Flamme auf und das einzige, das die Hand erreichte, war ein sanfter Ascheregen.

Von der Gestalt war ein kurzes Kichern zu hören. Kurz betrachtete sie den grauen Staub, dann wurde er auch schon vom wieder einsetzenden Wind in den Himmel davongetragen.

Unbewusst verkrampfte sich die Hand zur Faust, während die Augen nun das Dorf ansahen.

„_Welche Ironie… Ihr habt mich immer ein Monster genannt, einen Dämon… Jetzt bin ich einer, und keiner wird euch vor mir retten können… dem Dämon, den ihr einst selbst geschaffen habt! …Ich werde euch alle töten, und ich werde es genießen… jeden Moment meines Triumphes über euch, die ihr mich immer einen Versager nanntet… nicht wert als eine eigenständige Person wahrgenommen zu werden, nur eine Abartigkeit, nichts weiter… ausgegrenzt, weil ihr mich von Anfang an gefürchtet habt… zu Recht, wie ich nun meine…_

_Ich bin euer Albtraum, euer innerer Dämon… das, was euch von innen heraus zerstören wird… es ist zu spät für euch, ihr habt euer Schicksal besiegelt als eure Augen mich mit ihren Blicken zu einer Beute machen… der Beute für euren Hass, euer Leid und eure Arroganz… Ja, es war arrogant zu glauben, ich würde vergessen… dachtet ihr allen Ernstes, ich würde mich mit der Zeit nicht mehr erinnern oder gar vergeben? …Es ist zu spät um zu fragen, es würde nichts mehr ändern… auch euer Schicksal nicht… denn nun trachte ich nach eurem Blut, eurem Schmerz, euren Tränen …eurem Ende!_

_Das Monster ist zurückgekehrt, um sich seinen Tribut zu holen, seine Rache zu vollenden."_

Der Wind wurde immer heftiger und in rasender Geschwindigkeit zogen schwarze Gewitterwolken am Himmel auf. Sie verdeckten die Sonne, stahlen ihren Schein und ihre Wärme. Unbändig peitschte der Sturm näher, riss dem Vermummten die Kapuze von Kopf.

Ihn störte das nicht im Geringsten, seine Augen hatten das Ziel schon lange gefunden.

Gierig blickten die blutroten Seelenspiegel auf das Dorf hinab, konnten die grimmige Vorfreude nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.

Mit einem einzigen, gewagten, Sprung stürzte er sich in die Tiefe hinunter.

„_Es hat begonnen…"_

_

* * *

_Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen._  
_


	2. Jagd

**A/N:** Ähm ja, das 2. Kapitel. Es gilt immer noch dasselbe wir für Nr. 1 bezüglich Warnungen und der Beteuerung, das mir Naruto leider immer noch nicht gehört.

* * *

Lautlos huschte der Schatten durch das Dorf. Einzig im Licht eines Blitzes war für Sekunden die schwarze Silhouette auf einem der Dächer zu erkennen.

Dann wurde es wieder dunkel.

Ruhelos hetzte er umher, auf der Such nach dem ersten Opfer, dem ersten und gewiss nicht letzten Blut dieses Tages. Der Kopf drehte sich nach allen Seiten, die Nase war in den Wind gehoben und die Schwänze peitschten vor Aufregung mit dem Wind um die Wette.

Plötzlich lief ein Zucken durch den gesamten Körper, er hatte seine Beute erspäht. Tief unter ihm in einer Gasse wanderte ein Mann durch den Regen, nicht wissend, welcher Gefahr er sich damit ausgesetzt hatte.

Kurz meinte Kakashi Hatake, ein Knurren hinter sich gehört zu haben. Als er sich in einer geübten Bewegung umdrehte… lag hinter ihm nur die verlassene Straße ohne eine Menschenseele. Mit einem Schulterzucken setzte er seinen Weg fort, wahrscheinlich hatte er nur das Echo des Donners gehört.

Aus den Ästen eines Baumes, nur wenige Meter über dem Weg, wurde er dabei von zwei rot glühenden Augen beobachtet.

Nein, sein ehemaliger Sensei sollte nicht sein erstes Opfer werden. Hätte er ihn nicht rechtzeitig erkannt, würde jetzt das Blut des Sharinganträgers über den Boden fluten. Glück für Kakashi, dass er über so feine Sinne verfügte.

Er würde vorsichtiger sein müssen, sonst würde sein Blutrausch schnell ungewollte Tote zur Folge haben.

Nur ein leises Blätterrascheln verriet, dass der Dämon seine Jagd fortsetzte.

Der weißhaarige Jonin zuckte kurz zusammen, als der erste kühle Regentropfen sein Gesicht berührte. Kaum Sekunden später öffnete der Himmel vollkommen seine Schleusen und dicke, dunkle Tropfen durchnässte den Boden von Konoha Gakure.

Er sollte sich wohl beeilen, um einigermaßen trocken nach Hause zu kommen.

Im selben Moment, als er seine Haustür hinter sich schließen wollte, hörte er den Schrei.

Ein schon fast unmenschlich schriller Ton, der nur eines verkündete …den Tod.

Sofort schmiss er seine Tasche in den Gang und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Ohne Umschweife machte er sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der der Todesschrei gekommen war.

Genüsslich leckte er sich das Blut von den Klauen. Dieser metallische Geschmack des noch warmen Lebenssaftes, nichts konnte man auch nur annähernd damit vergleichen.

Unter ihm lag ein junger Mann auf dem Boden. Die dunkelrote Lache um ihn herum wurde immer größer, vermischte sich mit der Erde der Straße und dem Nass des Regens.

Bald würden die Jäger hier ankommen, zumindest hielten sie sich dafür. Dem Dämon entwisch ein spöttisches Schnauben, diese Menschen waren nicht mehr als weitere Beute und das würde er ihnen auch klar zu verstehen geben.

Als würden sie seinem Befehl folgen, spürte er auch schon die Ersten kommen. Es war vorerst Zeit zu gehen, auch wenn das seinem Instinkt gewaltig gegen den Strich ging.

Trotzdem, er wollte sie nicht alle einzeln jagen müssen, sie auf einem Fleck zusammen zu treiben würde ihm Arbeit ersparen und dazu noch um einiges amüsanter werden.

Eine halbe Stunde später blickte eine, vor grauen erstarrte, Tsunade auf den entstellten Körper des jungen Shinobi hinab. Überall war Blut, als hätte es der Mörder allein darauf abgesehen gehabt.

Dann wanderten ihre Augen allerdings zu der Nachricht, die ihr schon beim Betreten des Dorfplatzes deutlich ins Auge gestochen war. Bedächtig, in Gedanken das Gesehene verarbeitend, schritt sie auf die in den Boden geritzten Wörter zu.

Bei diesem Anblick lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Jemand hatte anscheinend ein Jutsu, und zudem wahrscheinlich ein verbotenes, auf die Nachricht gelegt, anders konnte sich die Hokage nicht erklären, warum die Wörter aus Blut noch nicht vom Regen davon gewaschen worden waren.

Denn man konnte es noch erkennen, als sei es gerade erst geschrieben worden:

_Der Dämon, den ihr einst geschaffen, ist zurückgekehrt,_

_versteckt euch, stellt euch, rennt davon…_

_Ihr könnt mir und meiner Rache nicht entkommen,_

_heute, wenn der Regen endet, wird euer Schicksal besiegelt sein._


	3. Rache

**A/N:** Das ist das eigentlich letzte Kapitel und wer so mit diesem Ende zufrieden ist kann hier gerne aufhören zu lesen. Für alle anderen gibt es noch einen Epilog.

* * *

Nur langsam konnte Tsunade ihre Augen von dieser Todesbotschaft abwenden.

„Komm raus! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

Ihre Worte verhallten zwischen den Gebäuden und in den engen Gassen, wurden vom Regen verwischt und vom Wind davon getragen. Dann trat eine unheimlich Stille ein.

„Ein Jäger lässt seine Beute nie aus den Augen…"

Die Stimme schien von überall und nirgends zu kommen, als wäre sie an keinen Körper gebunden. Alle anwesenden Shinobi drehten ihre Köpfe, suchten nach dem Körper, den es, wie sie wussten, sehr wohl geben musste.

Ein grausiges Lachen war zu hören – oh ja, mit ihnen konnte man vorzüglich spielen.

Dieses Mal hatte das Geräusch einen Ursprung, wenn er auch tief hinter dem Regenschleier verborgen liegen mochte. Sofort fixierten alle die Stelle, an der auch schon die Silhouette eines Mannes erkennbar wurde. Langsam trat er näher, äußerlich trotz der Masse an Feinden komplett entspannt, innerlich zitternd vor Erregung.

Ein unheimliches Zischen war zu hören. Es umgab den Mann und erst jetzt konnte man sehen, dass er nicht einmal einen einzigen Regentropfen abbekommen hatte. Das Wasser verdampfte einfach nutzlos über seinem Körper, als würde es auf ein prasselndes Feuer treffen.

Aber etwas anderes ließ praktisch alle Anwesenden auf der Stelle zu Salzsäuren erstarren: Trotz der schlechten Sicht konnte man jetzt deutlich in die Augen des Fremden blicken. Dieses Rot, das sosehr der Farbe von Blut glich… die Grausamkeit, die Härte und die alles überwiegende Mordlust in den dämonischen Seelenspiegeln… das alles weckte die menschlichen Urängste, ließ ihre Körper auf der Stelle den Dienst versagen und ihre Seelen nur noch die Flucht ergreifen wollen.

Selbst die Hokage blieb davon nicht unberührt, hatte ihren Körper jedoch unter Kontrolle.

„Naruto…?"

„Ts… wenn schon, dann rede mich doch bitte mit meinem Titel an, zumal Dämon wirklich um einiges passender sein dürfte…"

Wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte wedelte er mit seinen beiden rotbraunen Fuchsschwänzen mit den schneeweißen Spitzen unter dem Mantel hervor.

Das erschrockene Gesicht von Tsunade rang ihm den Hauch eines Lächelns ab, jedoch wurde der Dämon sofort wieder ernst, er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden.

„Du bist immer noch die Hokage dieses Dorfes?"

„Ja."

„Du stehst dazu, wie man es von dieser Stelle erwartet. Ich würde dem Rang des Hokage keinen Respekt zollen, würde ich dich nicht töten, bevor ich dieses Dorf auslösche…"

Es waren der Worte genug gesagt.

Ihr zu ehren würde er nicht mit Tsunade spielen, das war eines Hokage nicht würdig.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung ging der Dämon zum Angriff über.

Mühelos überwand er den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden, stand plötzlich vor Tsunade. Diese reagierte für einen Menschen überraschend schnell, und jagte ihm mit einer Handfläche ihr Chakra in den Körper. Jeden normalen Shinobi hätte das augenblicklich getötet, dass wusste er sehr genau. Doch der Dämon spürte nur ein leichtes Kribbeln.

Er packte sie am Handgelenk und drückte zu… es dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, sie mit seinem roten Chakra zu töten.

Das letzte was Tsunade erblickte, waren die blutroten Augen des Dämons.

Dann löste er den Griff und der leblose Körper klappte zu Boden. Ihr Blut wollte er nicht einmal kosten, auch wenn ihn selbst der Gedanke verwunderte. Sonst trank er mindestens einen kleinen Schluck, um den Unterschied zu allen anderen zu erkennen…

„_Sie hat es gewusst… seit sie meine roten Augen zum ersten Mal gesehen hat… dennoch hat sie mich leben lassen… deshalb habe ich ihr einen schmerzfreien Tod gewehrt… _

_Wie töricht von dir Tsunade… aber, was war das in den deinen Augen… du hast dem Tod in die Augen gesehen… trotzdem war es da… war es eine Art von Verständnis? …hast du gewusst, was ich fühlte? …oder war es gar… Vergebung? _

_Tja, dieses Geheimnis hast du mit ins Grab genommen…"_

Fast unbewusst nahm der Dämon wahr, wie die restlichen Konoha-nin sich zum Angriff bereit machten – für ihn kein Grund, seine Gedanken vorzeitig zu beenden.

Erst, als ein paar so dumm waren, direkt gegen in vorzugehen, sah er sich gezwungen, sie in der Luft zu zerfetzten.

Da war er wieder, der unvergleichliche Geruch von frischem Blut. Warm liefen ihm einige Spritzer am Gesicht hinunter. Die Zunge kam zwischen seinen Lippen hervor um so viel wie möglich von dem roten Lebenssaft zu erhaschen.

In aller Ruhe wanderte der Blick des Dämons über die verblieben Menschen.

Plötzlich sah er eine junge Frau mit rosa Haaren auf sich zustürmen.

„Dafür wirst du büßen Naruto!"

Mit einem eleganten Schritt zur Seite wich der ihrer Faust aus, die ihm sonst sicher eine Lunge und das Herz zerfetzt hätte. Aus den Augenwinkeln musterte er ihre hasserfüllten Augen.

Dann traf seine Handkante hart in ihren Nacken und sie sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

„Tut mir leid Sakura, aber du gehörst nicht zu meiner Beute…"

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten stürzte sich der Dämon in den Kampf mit den anderen.

Stunden später stand er als er allein am Rande des Dorfes. Von hier hatte man einen guten Blick auf den Platz, an dem Team 7 früher immer trainiert hatte.

Melancholisch betrachtet der das feuchte Gras und die, sich im Wind biegenden, Äste der alten Bäume.

Eine innere Befriedigung hatte sich in ihm aufgebreitet.

Dort, wo er gekämpft hatte stand kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen und überall war einzig seine Lieblingsfarbe mehr zu erkennen: blutrot!

Ja, er hatte sie alle getötet… bis die gesamte Erde von ihrem Blut durchtränkt war, der metallische Geruch alle Lebewesen in der Umgebung paralysierte.

So lange hatte er auf diese Rache warten müssen, jetzt war es wie eine Erleichterung… die Last, die nach schier unendlicher Zeit von seinen Schultern genommen wurde.

Langsam drehte sich der Kopf des Dämons, als er hinter sich Schritte im Kies hörte.

Da stand eine Handvoll Leute, kaum mehr als ein Dutzend, die er hatte überleben lassen. Die, die ihn nicht verabscheut hatten, ihn nicht für eine Abartigkeit der Natur gehalten hatten…

„Stell dich, wir sind immer noch am Leben!"

„Habt ihr es denn noch nicht gemerkt?"

Wenn man die strahlend roten Augen außer acht ließ erinnerte die leicht erheiterte Stimme an den kleinen Junge von einst, der über alles und jeden hatte lachen können…

Nun drehte sich der Dämon vollkommen zu den anderen Personen um, die ihn wegen seines Grinsens leicht verdattert anstarrten.

Mit einer Hand deutete er zum Himmel.

„Es hat aufgehört zu regnen…"


	4. Lebenswege

**A/N:** Das ist das finale Kapitel dieser kleinen Fanfiction und ich hoffe allen Lesern hat es bis hierher gefallen (wird es wohl, wenn ihr immer noch am Lesen seit ;)).

* * *

Irritierte Gesichter blickten weit über ihre Köpfe hinauf, wo gerade die ersten Regenwolken den Rückzug antraten und ein Stück strahlend blauen Himmel freigaben.

„Warum das alles? Was hat dich dazu getrieben Naruto… liegt es am Siegel?"

Neji konnte und wollte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Naruto selbst hatte ihm erklärt, dass Hass nicht alles im Leben war, doch jetzt hatte er sich gegen sein Wort von einst gestellt. Er konnte es nicht fassen und hoffte, Kyuubi sei der Grund, warum sein Freund dieses Massaker angerichtet hatte.

„Ich sage es noch einmal: Ich bin nicht Naruto Uzumaki."

„Aber du siehst aus wie Naruto… oder bist du Kyuubi?"

Verunsichert wich die kleine Gruppe zurück, denn sollte Naruto die Kontrolle über den Neunschwänzigen verloren haben, war der Blonde eine tickende Zeitbombe.

Der Dämon hatte dafür nur ein müdes Grinsen übrig, wie naiv die Menschen doch waren.

„Nein, ich bin weder Naruto, noch Kyuubi."

„Wer, oder besser _was_, bist du dann?"

Seufzend beschloss der, seine Geschichte zu erzählen, sonst hätte er wohl nie mehr seine Ruhe vor dieser Meute. Die roten Augen fixierten beim Sprechen jedes einzelne Augenpaar, wanderten von einem zum andern und wieder zurück.

„Lange haben Naruto und der Fuchs ihren Körper, wenn auch unfreiwillig, geteilt. Kyuubi hat Naruto sein Chakra geliehen, um ihrer beider Leben zu retten, das mit diesem Körper verbunden war, auch wenn das Siegel ihre Kraft und Seelen trennte.

Doch mit der Zeit ließ die Barriere, die der Vierte einst schuf, nach…

Der Geist des Neunschwänzigen drang nach und nach ins Bewusstsein des jungen Blonden ein, und mit ihm dessen immense Kraft… Naruto konnte diese riesige Kraft nicht dauerhaft kontrollieren, sein Geist hätte dem nicht standgehalten. Auch war er nicht stark genug, den Fuchs aus eigener Kraft zurück zu drängen…

Kyuubi hätte Narutos Seele nach einiger Zeit bestimmt zurückdrängen und seinen Körper übernehmen können… aber er war eben eine übermenschliche Naturgewalt, die menschliche Hülle hätte ihn nicht lang beherbergen können… außerdem wäre der darin verrückt geworden…

So entschlossen sich die Beiden zum einzig möglichen Ausweg: Sie verbanden sich und schufen mich, den Dämon.

Ein Wesen mit ihrer beider Erinnerungen… Narutos menschlichem Körper, aber der Kraft, Kyuubis immense Energie zu kontrollieren… ein Wesen mit ihren kombinierten Fähigkeiten und ihrem alles übertreffendem Wunsch nach Rache…

Ich wurde geschaffen um zu beenden, wozu ihnen zuletzt die Zeit gefehlt hat…"

Die Seelenspiegel mit der unverwechselbaren, blutroten, Farbe blieben an den lavendelfarbenen Augen einer jungen Frau hängen. Obwohl er ihre Angst förmlich riechen konnte, wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus, sondern starrte den Dämon nur weiter an.

Doch der er wandte seinen Blick scheinbar gelangweilt hab, um einige Meter neben sich zu sehen.

„Auf meinem Weg hierher habe ich Sasuke Uchiha getroffen… er hat Itachi getötet und ist auf dem Weg hierher.

Ihr solltet euren neuen Hokage mit der gebührenden Achtung willkommen heißen…"

Kaum einen Augenaufschlag später, tauchte aus einem Blätterwirbel genau an jener Stelle ein Mann mit dunklen Augen und Harren auf.

„Du bist schnell, das war eine Fünftagesreise…"

„Die du in weniger als einem Tag zurückgelegt hast."

Der Dämon überging diese Aussage einfach, er war sich seiner unglaublichen Fähigkeiten durchaus bewusst und musste nicht erst daran erinnert werden.

„Ich habe gerade von dir geredet.

Den Posten des Hokage habe ich übrigens wieder zur Wahl gestellt, wenn du verstehst… Immerhin brauchte dieses Dorf, oder besser das, was ich davon übrig gelassen habe, einen Anführer…"

„Nein, ich denke nicht!"

Stirnrunzelnd musterten die dämonischen Augen, den, nunmehr letzten, Erben des Uchiha Clans.

Dieser fixierte seinerseits den Dämon, erinnerte sich an seinen alten Freund Naruto, der schon als Kind unbedingt hatte Hokage werden wollen.

„Von uns allen hätte nur einer Hokage werden dürfen…

Mit Naruto ist der Anspruch jedes anderen auf diesen Titel von uns gegangen. Er hätte Hokage werden sollen, so wie es schon immer sein Wunsch gewesen war…

…niemand von uns sollte sich anmaßen, ihm dieses Recht streitig machen zu können.

Der letzte Rest von Naruto Uzumaki wird eines, hoffentlich fernen, Tages mit dir zusammen sterben und danach wird es nie mehr einen Hokage von Konoha geben… nicht, solange ich und meine Nachkommen weiterleben werden!"

Die Entschlossenheit war Sasuke ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es waren keine leeren Worte gewesen, sondern ein Versprechen…

Alle um ihn herum begannen zu nicken, sie teilten seine Meinung, vom Dämon bekam er jedoch nur ein unbeteiligtes Schulterzucken.

„Wenn du meinst… wie dem auch so, ich werde weiterziehen, mein Rache ist noch nicht vollendet."

„Willst du etwa noch mehr Menschen töten?"

„Nur noch einen einzigen …den Mann, der Jiraiya getötet hat."

Zum ersten Mal zeigten nicht nur seine Augen den tiefen Hass, den er empfand. Sein Körper zitterte vor Anspannung, in Gedanken sah er sich schon dabei, wie er sein Opfer ohne zu zögern zerfetzen würde.

So im Rausch gefangen drehte er sich um, und wollte die kleine Gruppe verlassen.

„Warte!"

„…hm…"

Ruhig drehte sich der Dämon zu der Frau um, die ihn angesprochen hatte. In langen Schritten ging er auf diese zu, bis sie beide nur noch ein kurzer Abstand trennte.

Ihr Blick war so entschlossen, wie auch schon bei ihrem Augenkontakt zuvor, und sogar ihre Angst vor ihm schien fast gänzlich gewichen zu sein.

„Ich will noch ein einziges Mal seine blauen Augen sehen."

Die Stimme war leise, fast ein Flüstern, dennoch klang sie kräftig und zu allem entschlossen. Er war fast enttäuscht, ihr die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen, da er sich zu keiner Lüge überwinden wollte oder konnte.

„Tut mir Leid für dich, aber das ist unmöglich…"

„Ich würde alles tun, wenn du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllst… bitte!"

„Du bist entschlossen, wirklich _alles_ zu tun?"

„_Alles_! Egal, was du verlangst…"

Der Dämon blickte auf ihre bläulichen Haare hinunter, da sie den Kopf mittlerweile gesenkt hatte. Trotzdem wusste er, dass die junge Frau weinte.

„Ich nehmen dich beim Wort… so sei es!"

Bedächtig schob sie eine seiner Hände unter ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn unausweichlich ansehen musste. Die hellen Augen waren vor Schrecken geweitet und spiegelten pure Angst wieder.

Der schmale Körper zitterte und zuckte vor Anspannung zusammen, als sich die zweite Hand des Dämons auf ihren Bauch legte. Trotzdem entwich ihr kein Laut, wie wartete still auf das, was er wohl mit ihr vorhatte.

Plötzlich, und bar jeder Vorwarnung, strahlte die dämonische Hand auf ihrem Leib ein grelles Licht aus. Aber es war nicht wie erwartet orangerot, wie das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen, sondern weiß – wie die Reinheit selbst.

Ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war, war das Licht wieder verschwunden, ohne auch nur eine offensichtliche spur an einem der Anwesenden zu hinterlassen.

Still, ohne die verwirrte Frau anzusehen, glitt der Dämon von ihrer Seite und lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung des nahen Waldes. Mit der Eleganz und Geschmeidigkeit eines Raubtiers bewegte er sich an allen vorbei, verharrte aber für Sekundenbruchteile neben Sasuke.

„Bedenke deine Worte, wenn es soweit ist."

Unbehelligt schritt er weiter, ließ einen verstört dreinblickenden Uchiha allein zurück.

Die nächste Stimme verleitet ihn aber dazu, kurz anzuhalten.

„Eine letzte Frage Dämon."

„Du stellt viele Forderungen… aber gut, stell deine Frage Hinata Hyuuga."

„Du redest nur von Naruto und Kyuubi: Was sie gesagt hätten oder tun wollten, wie sie empfunden oder gehandelt hätten… aber was ist mit dir? Du bist ebenso ein lebendes Wesen, wie die Beiden es waren. Du kannst denken, sprechen… fühlen.

Was wirst _du_ tun, wenn das alles vorbei ist?"

Für den Moment schien es, als würde sie keine Antwort erhalten. Es rechnete sowieso keiner Anwesenden ernsthaft damit, dass er sprechen würde, umso überraschter waren alle, als der Dämon nach langem Schweigen doch begann zu reden.

„Wenn ich das getan habe, wofür ich geschaffen wurde… meine Rache vollendet ist…

Dann wird sich zeigen, ob genug von dem Lebenswillen Naruto Uzumakis in mir erhalten ist, um einen Grund für meine Existenz zu finden, den ich vor mir selbst rechtfertigen kann…"

Er ging weiter, setzte seinen Weg ins Ungewisse fort, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzuschauen.

Die am Rand des ehemaligen Dorfes Konoha stehenden Menschen beobachten seinen Weg aufmerksam, betrachteten den entschwindenden blonden Hinterkopf des Dämons.

Langsam zuckten die zwei buschigen Fuchsschwänze unter dem schwarzen Umhang hervor; wedelten durch die Luft, als wollten sie noch einen letzten Abschiedsgruß hinterlassen…

…dann war der Dämon mit einer riesigen Stichflamme verschwunden.

* * *

The End. Reviews sind natürlich herzlich willkommen.


End file.
